pokepalsdiscordfandomcom-20200214-history
Spla2npals
#spla2npals is a channel that was created on July 6th, 2017, following the Splatoon 2 Direct. It's one of the few instances where a game had a channel created for it before it officially released. The channel was supposed to about both Splatoon 1 and 2, however due to not many people in Pokepals owning the original Splatoon and Splatoon 2 vastly overshadowing it, it was changed to be predominantly about Splatoon 2. Active Members Donovan - Server owner and creator of the channel, doesn't play as much as he did when the game first came out due to a "crippling Sonic Mania addiction" and generally being pretty bad at the game. Alex - One of the most active members, reports on Splatoon news as soon as it's released, a fan of the Hydra Splatling and often loses Splatfests, being very vocal about it in channels outside of spla2pals (See:general chats) Anttie - Has recently picked up the game, and has been an active player since. Grexius - Another very active player. Expect trash talk if you're not Profreshional rank in Salmon Run. Sjoerd - Likes all game modes. He used to hate Clam Blitz, but doesn't dislike it any more. Splatfests Splatfest is a special mode where players choose one of two teams and battles the other to prove theirs is better. Alex does not have the best track record with this, and gets particularly salty when she loses. Pokepals keeps track of Splatfest choices with special roles anyone can give themselves. Standings For an overview of standings from previous Splatfests, see here. Splatfest Choices Bold indicates a win, italics indicates a loss. * Abe: Mayo, Invisibility, Book, Action, Gherk-OUT and Love. * Alex: Ketchup, Invisibility, Back Roll, Werewolf, Cold Breakfast, Fantasy, Film, Socks, Action, Gherk-OUT and Love. * Anttie: Front Roll, Vampire, Fantasy, Film, Sweater, Action and Money. * blue301: Warm Breakfast, Film, Sweater, Comedy and Gherk-OUT. * Dezi: Ketchup, Flight, Front Roll, Vampire, Warm Breakfast, Sci-Fi, Film, Sweater, Action, Gherk-IN and Love. * Donovan: Mayo, Invisibility, Front Roll, Vampire, Warm Breakfast, Sci-Fi, Book, Sweater, Comedy and Love. * Eli: Ketchup, Invisibility, Back Roll, Vampire, Warm Breakfast, Sci-Fi, Film, Action, Gherk-IN and Love. * Gastt: Ketchup, Invisibility, Front Roll, Vampire, Warm Breakfast, Fantasy, Film, Sweater, Comedy, Gherk-OUT and Money. * Grexius: Back Roll, Vampire, Warm Breakfast, Sci-Fi, Film, Sweater, Comedy, Gherk-IN and Love. * Jake: Ketchup, Invisibility, Front Roll, Vampire, Warm Breakfast, Sci-Fi, Film, Sweater, Action, Gherk-OUT and Money. * Kirbi: Ketchup, Flight, Front Roll, Warm Breakfast, Fantasy, Sweater and Action. * Luigi: Ketchup, Flight, Front Roll, Vampire, Cold Breakfast, Fantasy, Film, Socks, Comedy, Gherk-IN and Love. * Scythos: Warm Breakfast, Sci-Fi, Book Sweater,' 'Action and Money. * Sjoerd: Comedy, Gherk-IN and Love. * Sophie: Ketchup, Invisibility, Back Roll, Vampire, Cold Breakfast, Sci-Fi, Book, Sweater, Comedy, Gherk-OUT '''and '''Love. Trivia * blue301 is the only one still undefeated after 5 Splatfests. Anttie also remained undefeated in his first 5, but suffered his first loss in his 6th Splatfest, Action vs. Comedy. * Gastt currently has the longest win streak out of everyone, winning 8 Splatfests in a row after losing the first two. This streak was finally broken in Splatfest #11: Money vs. Love. * 6 people have not missed a Splatfest yet: Gastt, Dezi, Jake, Luigi, Sophie and Alex. * Alex has the biggest losing streak, losing the first 5 Splatfests. This also means she took the longest to win her first, which was Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy, the 6th Splatfest. * For the first 8 Splatfests, Sophie lost 3 Splatfests before winning one. This trend broke when she won the Action vs. Comedy Splatfest. * Sweater vs. Socks and Action vs. Comedy have been the most popular Splatfests within the server, with 18 members picking a team. * The Vampire vs. Werewolf Splatfest was the least popular with only 10 members choosing a side. * The Splatfest with the largest difference in popularity was Mayo vs. Ketchup (17% Mayo, 83% Ketchup) * The Splatfest with the smallest difference in popularity was Gherk-OUT vs. Gherk-IN (54% Gherk-OUT, 46% Gherk-IN), not counting Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy, where both teams had 50% of the votes * Aside from the first two Splatfests, the more popular team within Pokepals won the Splatfest (not counting Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy, where both teams had 50% of the votes) * Werewolf had the least amount of Pokepals members on its team with only 2. * Warm Breakfast had the most Pokepals members on its side with 12. Quotes Category:Video Games Category:Splatoon